Prove Me Wrong
by LKJonas
Summary: Gabriella Montez joins East High School in Senior Year. She’s pregnant; she’s immediately befriended by the Wildcats, including Troy Bolton… Rating's to be safe!
1. Definition Of A Slut

_So I figured I hadn't written in a while, here's a new High School Musical story to get me going (:_

_

* * *

  
_

Prove Me Wrong

_Gabriella Montez joins East High School in Senior Year. She's pregnant; she's immediately befriended by the Wildcats including Troy Bolton…_

Chapter 1- The Definition of Slut

There are many things in life that take guts. A first kiss takes guts. Telling somebody you love them takes guts. Walking through East High's doors on your first day takes guts. But when you're pregnant it takes even _more_ guts.

What the hell was I doing? _What the hell are you doing Gabriella?_ I kept asking myself what the heck I was thinking, starting a new school pregnant. I was already being eyed-up as the _slut_. Ugh what a nickname…

The bump wasn't big yet, 2 months meant miniscule. I was getting away with _not_ showing right now, although soon enough it'd all be on show for the world to see, well…for the _students_ to see at least.

I wasn't sure how Mum had talked me into this, she knew I was in a vulnerable state, sending me to a new school was _not_ the way to help things, especially when you're pregnant, like_ me._

I clutched my ring binder close to my chest, it contained information about previous schools, references from past headmasters and headmistresses, and it even contained information about how I won awards for extra-curricular things. You might be thinking, _cheerleader_, or _lacrosse_ perhaps? Nope, none of that, I'm a science/maths geek…people are going to hate me already.

I slowly walked down the corridors that led to various doors that had various classrooms or offices in them. I was looking for the principal's office…wherever _that_ was.

_Finance_…_Administration_…_Attendance…_no 'Principal' or 'Headmaster'. I was going nowhere…

Most students had passed me now, none of them had taken a look at me, or if they had I didn't know yet. And if they had looked at me they probably hated me already…_sigh_.

I took out a small sheet of paper that was stashed away in my left jean pocket; it was a map of the school.

When I'd first arrived I was greeted by a small plump lady wearing black trousers, a purple vest and a purple cardigan. She'd smelt of onion, and so far onion was something I'd been craving…

The map was neon-pink. It had various routes that she'd highlighted on it for me, just so I knew the easiest route to every classroom. But these highlighted squiggles didn't help me, I was searching for a headmaster's office, and _that_ wasn't highlighted.

Somebody had obviously noticed my lack of direction because the next thing I knew somebody was tapping me on the shoulder. I turned my head to see who it was, a dark-skinned girl with brown eyes and long dark hair casually smiled at me. "Sorry to bother you but are you alright?" she asked. She was wearing a pair of white 3 quarter length denim jeans, her t-shirt was red and white striped and she wore a red 'Alice' band in her hair, I could see co-ordination, she was obviously an organized person.

"Yes, I'm totally lost…" I said looking into the bright pink haze in front of me.

"Let me help, I'm Taylor McKessie by the way, where were you headed?" she asked, Taylor, Taylor was a nice name, it suited her.

"Thank you Taylor, I'm Gabriella Montez the newbie, and I'm supposed to be in Principal Matsui's office…but I'm _not_…" I replied, she smiled and took the map from my hand. She studied it carefully.

"Oh, you have the same homeroom as me, and we seem to have most of the same classes" she said. I'd made a friend, for _now_.

"Oh that's cool, at least I'll know somebody" I forced a small chuckle, luckily she chuckled back.

"Advanced science?" she questioned, great…here came the _yuck it's a nerd_.

"Yes…" I admitted sheepishly waiting for her to ditch me.

"Brilliant," she said to my surprise, "I've been meaning to get a new lab partner in Biology" and she smiled again. I guessed she was in it as well, that was nice to know. I wasn't the only smart one. "Ok, well the office is _that_ way" she said pointing left. Right, left it was.

"Thank you" I said and she handed me back the neon map. She didn't seem to leave.

"You honestly think I'm letting you go alone? Come on" she said and laughed, I just went along with it. If I was truthful I was very surprised…I didn't think people would be so _friendly_…

She led me to the office, I was a bit embarrassed seeing as it was only about 3 metres away from me, and on the way she told me that Ms Darbus was a nice teacher once you got to know her but I should be worried about being forced to do drama…

"Thank you" I said friendly-like, she smiled and told me she'd wait until I was done. I took a deep breath and entered the office.

A large-ish dark haired man sat behind a wooden desk, he had glasses and behind the thick frames were a pair of bright green eyes. "Miss Montez" he said with a smile. "Please take a seat" so I did. I sat on the uncomfortable plastic seat and I was on the other side of the desk to him. "Welcome to East High" he said. He was welcoming, like Taylor.

"Thank you" I replied. "It seems like a very nice school" I complimented, suck-up.

"Yes, it is, we do hope you enjoy your time here, I see you have some files for me?" he asked, I handed them over.

I watched him as he skimmed through, page by page. His eyes lit up at some pages, I guessed they were the science awards, and he made a face when a few of the school names came up, which was natural of course, opposing schools and all.

"This is very _very_ hopeful Miss Montez, I'm glad you've chosen to study at East High" he smiled. I smiled back. I waited for the next part… "Now, as you know we are letting you in even though you are pregnant" and it began.

"Yes, I am aware of that, it won't affect my school work I promise" and I did promise, I wouldn't let the baby get in the way of my grades.

"Good, now I will allow you to stay until you are 7 months gone, after that you can have what you might call 'maternity leave' and then come back for graduation and prom if you wish" _ I hadn't thought about prom…_ I nodded.

"That sounds very workable, thank you" I said politely, maybe a little _too_ politely.

"Right, well as you know you are with Miss Darbus, oh and instead of physical P.E. you'll be required to do theory instead, just so you have a qualification in it" I nodded again, I was glad P.E. was out of the question.

"Perfect, thank you, and I'm really happy you've let me attend this school" I meant that, I really did. Most schools wouldn't allow a 2 month pregnant student in.

"I can expect promising things from you, you may leave now" I stood up, shook his hand and left.

Taylor was waiting for me outside the office, she looked up from her cell phone and snapped it shut, "Hey, how'd it go?" she asked.

"Oh you know, welcome to the school…" I said, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's Matsui for you, so come on, I have _got _to introduce you to the others" and she took my arm.

Miss Darbus wasn't as scary as Taylor said. She seemed nice enough, but then I remembered, she knew I was pregnant. "Everybody this is Gabriella Montez" she said and I stood at the front blushing. "Please make her feel welcome, show her around, just be nice, thank you" and I sat down in a seat close to Taylor.

"Gabriella" said Taylor, I stood up and sat on her desk. "This is…"

"I'm Kelsi" said a brown haired girl, she wore glasses and had baby-blue eyes.

"Sup, I'm Jason" said a dark haired boy, he was a little unshaven and had gorgeous ochre eyes.

"Chad, nice to meet you Gabriella" said a dark-skinned boy with a massive afro that stuck out.

"Chad's my boyfriend, oh and Kelsi's with Jason" Taylor told me. Great, _couples_.

"I'm Sharpay" said a blonde haired blue eyed girl, she smiled.

"I'm Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend" said a dark-skinned boy, his hair was shorter more tame than Chad's.

"I'm Ryan" said a pale boy; he looked strikingly like Sharpay what with his blue eyes and blonde hair, their cheekbones matched completely. "Oh, Sharpay and I are twins" he said, it made sense.

"And I," said a chocolate haired boy, he had piercing blue eyes and was muscular, he was quite good-looking. "Am Troy" and he flicked his head a little to get the hair out his eyes, he smiled at me and I was completely drawn in.

"Wow, you're all so nice, thank you" I said and smiled, I'd made friends, and it felt nice even though I wasn't sure if they'd stay friends with me once they knew…

"So Gabriella, where are you from?" asked the dark-skinned boy…Zeke I think.

"Everywhere, seriously, I'm part Spanish, Filipino, Chinese, Native American and like a tenth Irish or something…I've travelled around a lot, I hardly stay in one place, my Mum's job, but I'm here until the end of senior year, don't worry" I smiled. They all seemed speechless.

"Spanish? Wow, you speak it?" said Kelsi finally.

"Yeah, Hola Bonita" I said and smiled, "Hello beautiful" I told her, she chuckled.

"How can you be so many things?" asked Jason, I sort of got the idea he was a little slow.

"My Dad's family…I don't know" I explained.

"Can your Dad teach me Filipino?" asked Taylor chuckling.

"My Dad died when I was 8" I admitted. Once again silence. "Please don't go silent…"

"Sorry…" said Sharpay.

"It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter" I reassured them and I launched into conversation again. "So what do you guys all do then?" I asked.

"Basketball" chorused Chad, Jason, Zeke and Troy. I rolled my eyes, Jocks.

"They also do _some_ drama, not a lot, but some" said Taylor. The guys groaned.

"You like singing?" asked Ryan, I could tell he was into dancing.

"I did church choir, that's all" I said.

"Ryan and I have been in all the productions, you should join too" _fat chance_

"Yeah, maybe I will" I said anyway, just to keep them happy.

"I play piano" squeaked Kelsi.

"Oh cool, are you any good?"

"I'm err, ok" she said.

"She's fantastic" said Jason who placed a kiss on her lips.

"Get a room" mumbled Chad, Taylor swiped him.

"Well, I have English next…" I said checking my timetable.

"Oh same here" said Troy, he seemed generally pleased about this, and so was I.

"Brilliant, can I walk with you? I don't wanna be the lost sheep"

"Definitely" he said with a little too much animation, "I mean sure, why not?"

I left homeroom and walked with Troy to English. "Basketball then?" I questioned.

"Yeah, been playing since I was about 4?" he admitted. I wasn't sure if he was very enthused about it or not.

"You enjoy it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm captain of the team actually; you should watch the game next Monday"

"Sure, I'll be there" I promised.

"Great, it's against West High" and then I gulped.

"West High Knight's yeah?" I asked. It couldn't be, surely?

"Yeah, they're the ones" I nodded; it _had_ to be West High didn't it?

"Cool, so what time?" I asked, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go anymore.

"Game starts at 7:30, get their earlier though…in fact, I'll save you a seat" oh_ joy_.

I didn't have to introduce myself in English thankfully; the teacher just let me take a seat, which was right at the back.

She also gave me a reading list, I'd read all the books on there already…

During English I got to terms with what this school was all about. The whole class was in the middle of creating banners, flyers and god knows what else, for the prom.

I tried to be as helpful as possible, I painted a few wildcats (luckily my art-skills aren't too bad) and I made pretty patterns with crepe paper. I didn't really know what I was doing if I was honest, but I got the idea that this school was the sort of school that really cared for teamwork.

"So, how you liking East High?" asked Troy to me as I doodled absentmindedly in my English book.

"It's a nice school, I like it" I replied, I smiled.

"Yeah, so, are you here for the whole year?" how did I answer that? _No, I leave in 5 months to go have a baby_. Or, _Yes, but something might make me leave_.

"Yep" I lied. He grinned, he was obviously very pleased with this, but he wouldn't be soon…

I fathomed over when I should tell them all the truth. When did I tell my newly-made friends that I was pregnant? Knowing my luck they'd ditch me straight away. But then if I didn't tell them they wouldn't ditch me. Although soon enough the bump would be forming and they'd catch onto it and probably demand why I didn't say anything.

They all seemed like such nice people, Kelsi was lovely, she's adorable actually. She's quite short and Jason can't keep his eyes off of her, I find that so cute.

Then there's Taylor and Chad, Taylor's brilliant, a lifesaver in fact, and Chad's great, I like Chad, he's hilarious, they look amazing together as well…

Sharpay is with Zeke, I heard from Troy that Zeke bakes…that was a bit of a shock if I'm honest and Sharpay is just East High's golden girl what with her long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes.

There was Ryan, who I heard was with a college girl called Martha, and then to finish it off there was East High's golden boy…Troy Bolton.

I couldn't deny it much longer; I was finding Troy very….good-looking, of course what with his piercing blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. He was so nice to me and I worried he liked me too, I may have been wrong, but it was definitely possible he liked me back.

I sat with my friends at a table in the cafeteria at lunch. I ordered a burger with _onions_ of course… Everybody else seemed to be eating the same, so I wasn't alone, _yet_.

Troy gave up his space for me, _sign number one_ perhaps, then he bought my lunch for me when I realised I'd left my money at home…_sign number two_ perhaps.

"Gabriella, how do you eat that and _not_ put on any weight" asked Taylor, the laughter inside of me fought to get out; the weight would be there soon…

"Exercise I guess, I don't know" I replied. I'd always been quite slim, I wasn't sure how, maybe my metabolism?

"Lucky, I am so fat" said Sharpay. We all stared at her in disbelief. Sharpay Evan's was anything _but_ fat.

"You're joking right?" said Kelsi with an eyebrow raised. "Sharpay, you are _not_ fat" it then came to my attention that Sharpay's lunch tray was bright pink, it had what looked like a polyester coffee cup in it and a pink paper bag. She was eating a tiny salad and sipping slowly from the coffee cup. I guessed straight away she got a special lunch.

"I'm the one that's going to get fat" I blurted out. _Damn_.

* * *

_So Chapter one is done. (: Like it? Please review, it took me ages. Also, I changed my PenName (: I used to be LilyCullenBolton but now i'm just LilyBolton (: anyway, review review. Thankyouuuu. x  
_


	2. Probing

_Wow, a big thank you to all the people who reviewed (: Sorry I took so long to update…I saw High School Musical in the theatre the other day, pure awesomeness of course! Best night of my lifeee!_

_Lily'Bolton (:_

_

* * *

_

Prove Me Wrong

Chapter 2 – Probing

Gabriella you've done some pretty pathetic things in the past but I think this beats every single one…

So, to get the lowdown, I just blurt out that I'm going to get fat in front of my newly found friends who begin to stare at me as if I'm some sort of idiot. How did I get out of this? I always knew my slight flaw in my brain would let me down someday.

"You're kidding Gabriella, right?" scoffed Kelsi.

"Hey well, if I keep eating like this," I gestured to the burger, "Then who knows…" I saved myself this time, but I knew that it'd catch up on me soon.

"Yeah right, skinny girl" said Zeke with a wink, I blushed thinking _yeah, you wait, and you won't be saying that in a few months_. But if I said that then they'd _definitely _know something was up.

"You're a charmer Zeke, but keep your winks for me sweetie" said Sharpay, she glared at me for a second then smiled an apologetic smile. Zeke sighed and kissed Sharpay's hair. She leant into him and smiled, content.

"Sorry about her, she's always like this" reassured Taylor to me, which was a relief. "But anyway, I suppose we should let you know more about us? There's certainly so much we want to know about you" I gulped, _oh no_.

"Right, well, what did you want to know?" I asked, cheerfully as I could be.

"How did your Dad die?" asked Chad, Taylor hit him, hard, she scowled at him.

"Sorry Gabriella, he's doesn't think before he speaks" apologised Taylor, on behalf of Chad.

"No, it's ok, it happened a long time ago anyway," I tried to sound as happy as possible, of course the thought of my Dad upset me but I was used to it now. "It was on Christmas eve, he was driving back from work and of course it was a huge blizzard that night, anyway he ended up losing control of the car on some ice and span out of control, he crashed into another car, died instantly" I was surprised by how normal I sounded, usually I'd be almost crying but it didn't seem to be happening.

"Oh that's awful…" said Taylor on the brink of tears. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be, it was just unfortunate, we told him not to drive back that night but being my stubborn Dad he insisted, it doesn't matter" I smiled.

"Well, he sounded like a good man anyway, what was his job?" asked Chad, friendly.

"He had his own business, he sold equipment to hospitals, so after he died most of our money was gone, it went downhill from there, but we survive, me and Mom do fine"

"That's good, what's your Mum do?" asked Ryan, he hadn't said much, I guessed he was maybe the gentle, silent type, I thought he was gay when I first saw him if I admitted it.

"She's a solicitor, travels a lot, like I said, but we're sticking here" I smiled; they all smiled back, except Sharpay who was too busy playing tonsil tennis with Zeke.

"Get a room Shar" said Taylor rolling her eyes. Sharpay totally ignored her and carried on, it seemed to get into a deeper kiss, I wondered if she realised she was being watched.

Her hands knotted into what was there of his hair, and his hands were going up her top. "SHAR, SIS, COME ON!" shouted Ryan. She jumped out of her skin, non-literal, and turned a furious red.

"Sorry…Zeke, want to go somewhere?" suggested Sharpay, she looked up at Zeke from beneath her eyelashes, the perfect flirting tip, and Zeke jumped up at the chance, _literal_.

They hand in hand ran out the cafeteria, I shuddered at the thought of what they'd be up to and blocked the mental images in my head.

"Sorry about Sharpay, she can be a little…eccentric" said Kelsi, eccentric didn't cover it…

"It's hard enough having to live with her…" muttered Ryan. I smiled at him apologetically and he smiled back. I liked Ryan.

I realised Troy hadn't said a word, he sat there twiddling his thumbs, "So Troy," I began, his head shot up, he blushed, bless… "Is it odd, you're Dad being the Coach?"

"Not really, I'm used to it now, although I sometimes forget he's coach and blurt out Dad…" he admitted sheepishly. I giggled, he grinned satisfied with my giggle. _Oh god Gabriella…_

"That's cute, what have you all got next lesson?" I asked; I hoped I wouldn't be lonely.

"Trigonometry" said Taylor.

"Same" said Kelsi, Ryan, Chad, Jason and Troy together; I noted that Troy's was more animated than the rest.

"Oh good, that's a relief, I still get lost…" I blushed.

"You've been here a day, you're bound to get lost Brie" said Troy, then his eyes widened, he called me Brie… "I mean err, Gabriella…" he blushed.

"No, I like Brie, its nice" I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Oh Brie's catchy…" said Chad, he glanced at Troy, whose face looked like a storm, "But…I prefer Gabster" he corrected. Troy's face lit up. I was worried now…

"Gabster, Chadster" I winked, he chuckled.

"No, Gabriella, I prefer the Christian name, oh, I'm not churchy, no way!" said Taylor flustered. I chuckled.

"My Mum calls me Mija, it means daughter in Spanish" I told them.

"Oh how cool, do you speak Spanish with your Mum when your home?" asked Kelsi.

"No, we speak English, but sometimes when we argue the Spanish comes through…" I laughed, they all laughed too, thank God…

"That is so cool, I wish I was part something" said Kelsi glumly.

"You are, you're part American, duh" said Jason as if he'd just stated every single American president. I got the jist that we just let him get on with it, which was quite sad really.

Suddenly a sharp ring made me jump, "Chill Brie, just the bell" chuckled Troy.

"Oh right, phew" I said laughing at myself, "Let's go then" I smiled and we all got up to leave.

* * *

Homeroom was a relief to get to, I had a chance to really think, and I just drowned out whatever Ms Darbus was babbling on about.

A few things I'd learnt about my new friends, Sharpay seemed to be the kind of girl that didn't take crap from anybody else. She was an independent woman, although part of her was a little spoilt bratty, but I guessed she was rich anyway so I couldn't blame her.

Ryan was the strong silent type, he was a gentle character, really considerate, but I felt maybe he lived in his sister's shadow a little. I saw the way he walked with her, he was more a sidekick than a twin, and I felt sorry for him.

Kelsi was lovely, quite shy so it seemed, but a genuine person who would never hurt a fly, I liked Kelsi, she was quiet and I needed a quiet friend. She was also strong, she put up with Jason's slowness well and it showed she really loved him.

Taylor was a strong woman, she sort of reminded me of a Mum. She kept Chad in order, which was totally necessary, but at the same time she was bubbly and ultra smart, smarter than me most definitely. I knew I could count of her; confide in her, she was a keeper.

Jason, what could I say about Jason? He was definitely slow, maybe a little dumb, but he was funny, and caring, and so affectionate, the way him and Kelsi were around each other it fitted, like a jigsaw.

Then there was Troy… I didn't know what to think. I was awe-struck of course, he was drop-dead gorgeous, I was shocked he was single, but it wasn't just the godly looks, he was so perfect… he really cared. The way he acted around me, he didn't seem like a normal jock, and I'd known so many jocks.

He was bigheaded, in fact he was rather modest, he was so sweet as well, and he really tried to be friendly, maybe a little too much at times, but he was generally nice. This worried me a lot.

I shouldn't fall for him; I couldn't fall for him, which meant he couldn't fall for me. I couldn't put the burden of a baby on him, I was nicer than that. But then I couldn't help my feelings.

There was a spark between us, I don't know if he could feel it or not, but I could and it was definitely there. The chemistry between us was massive, I felt so right with him…but I'd known him a _day_, if even that?

I couldn't let my feelings over power me like this, I needed to lay off, but how?

* * *

Trigonometry arrived swiftly and I sat beside Ryan at the back, it was a seating plan so he didn't have a choice. But he seemed generally pleased I was next to him.

My teacher, Miss Smith, was a weird woman. She was tall, lanky, and wore heels so she looked about seven foot? I didn't see a point in that. Her dress sense was awful; she wore a jade green cardigan on top of a neon pink vest top. Even her black trousers looked like an outcast.

Ryan and I made conversation about pretty much everything, he asked me what my favourite colour was, what clothes I liked wearing and even my favourite stone.

"Amethyst" I told him, he smiled.

"Amethyst is lovely isn't it? Gabriella, you didn't think I was gay when you met me did you?" he asked me. That was out of the blue.

"Ur, well, I didn't know you so I didn't make any assumptions" I lied; I was always such a bad liar.

"You don't have to lie, it's common to think I am, the way I dress, the way I am, but I'm not" he reassured.

"Hey, it wouldn't matter if you were anyway; I'd like you however you were, so anyway, what's the deal with Troy?" I probed, I needed information.

"Troy, well, he's a nice guy, he wouldn't hurt anybody, but it's strange because he's never had a girlfriend" Ryan told me, which shocked me; I couldn't believe someone as lovely as him never dated… "It's like nobody here really appealed to him," he said. I smiled and then he added "Except you"

"What? Me?" I asked, he had to tell me now.

"I don't know Gab, it's the way he is, I've never seen him so excited about a girl before, that probably sounds really stupid…" he trailed off. _No, don't finish…_

"That's sweet" I blushed.

"It is, but another thing, it's weird Gab, we've known you for a day yet I feel like we've all known you for years, we've all taken a real shine to you"

"Except Sharpay" I mumbled, I really didn't think she liked me very much.

"Don't listen to Sharpay, honestly, she's my twin, I've been with her since birth, you've known her a day, feel sorry for me" he chuckled. I instantly felt even sorrier for him.

"Why put up with it Ryan?" I asked, "Why stand in her shadow, you're a good guy, be yourself"

"I know, it's just hard, I feel second best to her, all the time, I can't ever do anything right when i'm around her either, it's like, even at home, she's always the princess and it's like im the slave, it's so unfair and....wow Gabriella…" he stopped talking and he looked stunned, surprised with himself.

"What?" had I said something wrong? I knew I couldn be stupid and say the wrong thing but I didn't think i'd said anything wrong...had I?

"I've never said so much about this before, thanks" he smiled, I smiled back, I liked Ryan, and unfortunately…I also liked Troy….

* * *

_Click the review box, ahem. (; Oh and my friend SerenaJo has just joined, can you check out her first one-shot, it's actually very good, but she only has one review…and she was a little upset, sorry to be a bother. _

_Lily xoxo _


	3. Cryptic

_Thank you so much for the reviews everybody. Sorry it's so late, here's chapter 3! _

_Lily x_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3- Cryptic

The rest of trig was a breeze. I helped Ryan with a few equations and found out a bit more about the others.

"Sharpay and I have practically been singing and dancing since the day we were born" he told me as he scribbled down some notes. "Sharpay is like a princess really, she has to get what she wants or else…" I gulped and dreaded to think what'd happen if she didn't get what she wanted.

"It seems unfair to me, I don't think you should let her get on top of you like this Ry, you seem like such a nice guy, live by your own rules"

"I know, thanks Gabriella, it's so easy to talk to you" he smiled at me appreciatively and I smiled back.

"So, tell me more about _Ryan_, what's the real Ryan like?"

"I like dancing, dancing is my life, I love my girlfriend more than anything and I have a secret knack for baseball"

"Oh baseball, I suck at sport" I chuckled, "I used to do volleyball once, but I had to quit"

"That's a shame, why did you quit?" _No…no Gabriella…no! you've landed yourself in it now!_

"Oh, err, well, I've been moving a lot haven't I? So I didn't see a point in joining" I said as convincingly as were possible.

"Oh yeah, of course, well, we have a team here, but it don't recommend it, most of the girls are bitches and pretty stuck up, you seem nicer than that"

"Thanks, so what about the other guys? What about…err…Troy?" I added him in as if I was trying to think of someone off the top of my head. It seemed to work.

"Troy, basketball Lunkhead at times, but he's a good guy, gets some stick from his Dad about singing and that but he doesn't take any crap from anybody, erm, he's never properly had a relationship but I think that won't be the same for much longer" he said and winked at me, I glowed red and turned my head to hide my shame.

He chuckled, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Gabs, and it's sweet actually"

He also told me about Martha, she was in her first year at U of A doing dance, she was a cheerleader by nature, and she lived with her friends on the campus.

Taylor was a genius, or as Ryan told me "an Einsteinette", who gave brilliant advice and didn't judge anybody. She had a sister called Flick and they lived right near me apparently.

Chad and Taylor had been together nearly a year now, they'd began talking during a history lesson when Taylor was helping Chad and since then they grew closer, he told me Chad "is obsessed with basketball, he's so devoted though, his dream is the Lakers and I totally believe he'll get there"

Kelsi, he seemed to blush a little when he spoke about her, I wondered if he'd had past feelings for her, he told me "she's really quiet, and she had corrective surgery on her back, it was a twisted spine, and that's why she's so small because her spine restricted her from growth, she was out of school for months actually".

I smiled at that, Kelsi was obviously a strong person, I made a mental note to research about this surgery so I knew more about it, I felt sorry for her also, having to go through that but then I admired her courage.

He said that even though Jason was a bit of a dimwit "he's always there for her, when she was away in hospital he went there every day to see her and when she came out and was off school he visited her at home, they've got a really strong relationship"

Knowing more about my friends made me realise they had problems too, maybe it wouldn't be too bad, but then the task of telling them hung over me still.

* * *

I couldn't even describe the relief of leaving school after my first day. I had an aching head due to the loud voice of my History teacher, not to mention being 2 months pregnant of course, and I was feeling slightly claustrophobic due to the amount of students this school had.

I left History swiftly and bustled my way past the hoards of students. Approaching my shiny new locker I placed my new trig, history and English books into it before shutting it only to find myself almost having a heart attack.

"Oh god, Troy, you scared me!" I said gasping.

He grinned and leant against the lockers beside mine, "Sorry, anyway, have you got a ride home?" he asked, was he suggesting he took me back?

"Well I don't mind walking; it's only around a mile from here to my house…" I glanced quickly at the large glass window facing the front of the school. Rain sheeted down and soaked unfortunate students who were awaiting the arrival of buses; this would be a fun walk.

Troy, who'd obviously noticed my disdain at the rain, frowned, "Let me take you home, you'll catch a cold if you walk in this weather"

"I don't want to cause you any trouble…"

"No, it doesn't bother me at all" he didn't seem to be backing down.

"Ok, if you're sure you don't mind"

"Not at all" he grinned.

Troy's car didn't turn out to actually be a car. It was a truck. The rusty blue truck stood out amongst most other cars here, the most expensive one was a shiny green Volvo, but with its bulbous cap and rustic charms it looked appealing.

"I love it!" I gushed as I got in. Troy looked pleased at this remark and roared the engine to life.

"Glad you like it so much, it's real old but I worked on the engine a bit with Chad and gave it a lick of paint and it looked brand new" he smiled, he was chuffed with himself.

"You like working on cars then? Do you want to be an engineer?"

"No, well, I don't really know to be honest," he said as we drove down a country lane lined with rose hedges and houses with pristine jewelled gardens. "My life's pretty much been basketball from the day I was born…" he didn't seem so keen on this idea, I got the impression he wasn't totally sure on his life at the moment, but then who was at our age? "What about you? Tell me more about yourself, what are your dreams?"

"Oh…I don't know" what with a baby on the way my career seemed bleak, "I want to go to college and maybe do medicine or something…I don't know"

"That sounds so cool, doctor or surgeon?"

"Surgeon…I don't know, it's so far away, and who knows what life will bring" I spoke the words so truthfully.

"That's true, well, which house is yours?" he asked as we drove into my lane.

"Oh number 33, the one with the rose bushes and honeysuckle on the walls…" I pointed out. He stopped outside it and his jaw dropped.

"Your house is so nice, much nicer than mine anyway, my Mum and Dad wouldn't know how to garden if it smacked them in the face" he laughed, I laughed too.

"Oh, my Mum has this thing about fairytales I think, so she goes a bit…wild…you should see my room" I laughed.

"Why, what's in your room?"

"She's twined Jasmine around my balcony and she painted my room baby blue but decided to write words on the walls in silver and draw flowers above my bed…"

"That sounds amazing, I hope I see it one day" he sounded hopeful.

I decided to feed his hope, "Well why don't you come in now? My Mum makes the best lemonade ever"

We got out the truck and made our way past my crazy-paved path and into my house. The space was open-planned and we walked straight into the kitchen.

"Hey Mija, oh, whose this?" asked my Mum, he head popping up from behind her book on

'_How to grow Orchids'_.

"Mum, this is Troy, Troy this is my Mum, Julie" I introduced. Troy shook my Mum's hand.

"Hi Ms Montez, I hope you don't mind Gabriella inviting me in" he was so polite even my Mum blushed.

"Oh not at all, and call me Julie, Troy, Ms Montez makes me feel so old" she chuckled, "You kids want some lemonade? I just made a fresh batch" she asked.

"Yes please, Gabriella said your lemonade is really good" charmed Troy.

"Oh did she now? Well why don't you have it in the garden now the rains cleared up?" she suggested, so we took our lemonade and made our way past the small, yet cosy, living room and into my Mum's pride and joy, the garden.

The garden was a large patch of grass with a small patio by the French doors. It had a large Willow tree which had a hammock attached onto it. The garden was bordered with all sorts of flowers and herbs and a small vegetable patch lay in the far corner.

"Your Mum seems really nice" said Troy as we lounged on the hammock.

"Don't be fooled, she gets really crabby at times" I warned. He chuckled.

"Like mother like daughter eh?" he joked.

"Oi, meany" I laughed and slapped him playfully. He rolled my over and we were lain down on the hammock, he was on top of me and suddenly it went intense.

I saw him lean in to me, to kiss me, his face was pure and innocent, and instinctively I leant into the kiss. It was warm and gentle, a first kiss, it was flawless, but shouldn't have happened.

After we broke apart I clambered off of him, "Troy, that shouldn't have happened…" I sighed.

"I know we've only just met but Gabriella you're a wonderful girl, I really like you" he admitted, his cheeks flushed.

"I like you too Troy, and that's why I can't do this" I said standing up, I smoothed out my skirt and placed my hand in his hair, I stroked it softly. "I'm sorry, I'm just not right for you, you need to grasp that…and that's why I think you should leave…"

"Gabriella, what's wrong? Why can't you do this?"

"I wish I could tell you but I can't Troy, you don't understand…"

"Well then help me to, I really like you Brie…"

"So do I, I really like you Troy, today was like a fairytale, but this just can't happen between us, not now, not ever, I'm sorry…"

My eyes were welling up, I could feel it, and reluctantly Troy blinked and turned his blue eyes away from mine. "I don't understand Gabriella, I thought you were something special" he spat and trudged out the garden and back through the house. I heard the door slam. My Mum's head popped out from behind her book, "Mija, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing…" I lied, the tears streaming down my face.

"Come on Gabriella, mothers instinct, tell me what's wrong" she insisted.  
I told her everything, all about my day, how great it had been until what had just happened had happened.

"So in the end I told him I-I couldn't be with him b-because it wouldn't work, and h-he asked m-me why but I couldn't tell him… and now he hates me Mum and everyone's gunna be ignoring me tomorrow and I can't do this anymore, why did I have to get pregnant? This is so horrible Mum" I wailed.

"Oh Mija, you need to tell your friends the truth sweetie" she soothed, rubbing my back and cradling me like I was a little girl again.

"But they'll hate me Mum, I can tell!" I cried, sobbing into her shoulder.

"No they won't, they'll understand, you need to tell them" she coaxed my face to hers and kissed my cheek, "Tell them and they will understand, trust me Mija, they obviously love you, otherwise they wouldn't have asked you to be their friend, they like _Gabriella_, so tomorrow I want you to sit them all down and tell them because if you don't they'll find out another way and that'll make it worse" she used her thumb to wipe away a falling tear. "Trust me"

That was when I made the decision that tomorrow I would tell my friends, _everything_.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! (:**


	4. Telling?

_A/N: My chapter got posted when i didnt want it to be! I didnt even think it had! I was on my laptop and i was posting it when my laptop froze and I guessed it hadnt finished. I then thought well i might as well add a tad more to it, so I did! But now 2 people have seen and reviewed! Oh man :/  
_

*****

Prove Me Wrong

Chapter 4 – Telling…?

To my utter surprise the next morning a familiar looking rusty blue truck sat idly outside my house, and to my even bigger surprise its owner was inside it. Troy.

I didn't understand why was he outside? After what happened yesterday I expected him to shun me out of his life for good, which he would probably eventually do anyway.

I had to blink twice before I realised it was actually him. Him…sat there, in his truck, waiting for me. I could see his hands, they were clasped together and he was twiddling his thumbs as if he were anxious.

Was he waiting for me? Ask myself a daft question. Of course he was waiting for me, but I didn't know why exactly.

Yesterday he'd kissed me and told me he was falling for me, I think his exact words were _"I know we've only just met but Gabriella you're a wonderful girl, I really like you" _ the words formed a lump in my throat, a lump of anxiety… The lump then made me nauseous. It wasn't a lump of anxiety after all. It turned out to be a lump of sick. When would this horror end?

Retrieving my balance I flushed the loo after being sick and took a look at my pallid face in the mirror. My skin looked pale and washed out, my eyes were still a little red and blood shot from the amount of crying I'd done last night and the sad expression etched on my face seemed permanent.

Also, as if surprises couldn't get bigger, as I undressed out of my night clothes (or just a pair of old sweats and a holey t-shirt) I peeked in the mirror and sticking out in between my hips was a defined bump. I was showing.

I didn't know why I was so panicky. I knew this day was coming. I was pregnant for pity sake. I was bound to show eventually, it was just frustrating that it had to be today of all days I'd hit my third month.

As I did when I reached each month I grabbed the pregnancy book from beneath my bed and flicked to the third month, I needed to keep myself informed as to what was happening to my baby and body at this time.

'_Congratulations, you've reached your third month, you're now at around the time of your first scan, and finished your first trimester!_

_At the moment your baby is looking more human-like and its bones are hardening up and strengthening. Also, by the end of the month you'll be able to determine the sex of your baby. Fingers, toes, lips and ears and jaws are all there now!_

_The chance of miscarriage has lessened a great deal and you'll still be experiencing sickness, PMS, headaches and increased need of urination.'_

Great, so now I'm going to be peeing more, having headaches and lots of PMS, this never helps matters. Then it said something about how women usually tell the father to be at this time, this really made me worry, but then the thought of my little embryo having fingers, toes and a jaw now made me feel warm inside, and this time it wasn't sickness.

Flustered and arguing with myself in my mind about Troy, I searched for my baggiest clothing and settled for a blue dress that flowed out from underneath the bust. It'd do, for now.

Taking a final glance in my mirror I took a breath of relief when I saw that you couldn't see the bump, unless my dress blew up, but that was another complication I didn't want to be faced with.

I ate my breakfast quickly and then brushed my teeth rapidly, still taking little glimpses out of the window to see if Troy was still there, and of course he was, he didn't seem to be in a rush to go. The last time I looked, his window was wound down and I could hear some music wafting out, possibly a guitar anthem…

As I re-checked my school bag for the tenth time, let's face it I was just occupying myself so I couldn't think about my tasks for the day, I rammed a brush through my unruly tresses until it eventually looked half-decent.

I dashed down the stairs, took my lunch money Mum had left on the counter before she left for work, and made for the door.

I shrugged into my cardigan and put my bag over my shoulder before taking a deep breath and stepping outside.

I took the keys from underneath the eaves and locked up, walking a little slower than normal down the path I kept my eyes at my feet.

The sky today was a cloudy, grey and hinted rain, lucky I'd packed my umbrella, although with Troy there I doubted I would be walking today…

His engine cut off suddenly, and I looked up, his eyes met mine and we held our gaze for about half a minute before he gestured for me to get in.

Exhaling heavily I approached the rusty truck and pulled the door open, I had to hold onto the door to get myself up and into it, damn my smallness, and then when I sat on his newly cleaned seats I did what he'd done and clasped my hands, I looked down at them examining my fingernails.

"Hi" said Troy, his voice making me melt and pulling at my heart strings.

I looked up and gave a half smile, his lips twitched as if he wanted to smile, "Hi…" I waited for him to elaborate on his meek 'hi'.

"Gabriella I think we need to talk," he began, the engine roared to life and the truck idled for a moment, he didn't seem to be going, "put on your seat belt" he muttered, still the same Troy.

I put it on, but once again, he didn't seem to move. "I'm sorry Troy" I said sighing. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, Gabriella, I'm sorry, I was such a jerk to you" he pressed on, "I should never have forced you into kissing me when I knew your feelings were somewhere else, I really don't want that scenario to ruin our friendship, so I'm just going to be honest with you" he said softly, his face was gentle and kind.

This was my cue to tell him my story, but instead I said "It's fine, Troy, I think we should just forget it happened" the words stung him but he nodded anyway, they stung me too, I didn't want to say it, but it was for his own good.

I couldn't let him get involved in this, soon enough it'd all be out in the open anyway and half the school would be avoiding me, I wouldn't have any friends and as soon as I had the baby I'd be out of everyone's hair. Simple.

"So, what's your first lesson today?" he asked kindly, this time he began to drive and we sauntered down the road in the rusty truck as if nothing had happened.

*****

Arriving at school I actually found myself smiling, maybe it was because my first lesson was Trig so I could have a natter with Ryan, but I thought it was mainly because my friendship with Troy was back to normal, for now, and that was what mattered most to me.

Of course the task of telling my friends I was pregnant still loomed over me like a bad smell but I didn't want to bother myself with that right at this moment.

Taylor met me at my locker that morning and greeted me with a smile, "Hey Gabriella, I heard something happened last night with you and Troy, is everything ok?" she asked. Maybe I should tell Taylor first…to be safe…_no_…I'd just tell her what happened with my and Troy.

So I recounted the story about how he came back to mine, and how we sat in the garden and that he kissed me, "After that he left" I concluded.

"Oh honey, is everything ok now?" she asked hugging me, luckily not too tightly.

"Yeah, he picked me up this morning and we just let it drop, I'm glad everything's back to normal" I admitted.

"Yes, that's the main thing isn't it?" she said a smiled sympathetically, "Well come on, we don't wanna be late…"

In homeroom I chatted with my friends, "So Gabster," said Chad, his afro suddenly looked bouncier today, "did you do the science homework by any chance?"

"Maybe…" I said vaguely, what was he suggesting? That he copied it? Once again, being used for my intelligence…

"So err, 1a was erm…remind me what it was again?"

"Chad!" piped in Kelsi, "Do your own homework, don't ask Gabriella for the answers!"

"Sorry Gabs" he apologised and sighed, "I just can't fail one more subject, my dad will murder me"

"It's your own fault, maybe you should find more time to do it?" I suggested.

"I should, but I can't" he scratched the back of his neck.

"Why not?"

"I don't really have much time; it's practically basketball, food, basketball, sleep…"

"Sounds like a ton of laughs, honestly Chad this is your education, you gotta do it!" I persisted.

"I know…ok, I'll just cut down on the b'ball a bit…thanks Gabster" he winked and scooted back off to Jason whose face fell when Chad said he didn't have the answers either. _Boys and their basketball_ I couldn't help but think to myself.

*****

I had a nice lesson with Ryan in trig; we talked about everything from my favourite food to his hats. I realised that Ryan was a genuine guy; I knew he would be the sort of friend I could tell anything to, except one thing of course, but I steered away from that topic of conversation.

"Really? You have fifty hats?" I said, my jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Yup," he chuckled, "What can I say? I love them"

"I'll bet!" I laughed, "Gosh, I thought me having 10 bags was amazing, but fifty, whoa…"

"Sharpay has over 100 bags" he informed me.

"One-hundred? As in one zero zero?"

"Yup"

"Holy cow…" it made me realise the extremity of their wealth, it also made me wonder how big their house was and how many rooms they had. Did they have a spa? A Jacuzzi? A pool…

*****

The day got better, and worse. It got better because Troy and I were talking like normal, it seemed perfectly fine between us now, I couldn't be happier, and for some reason the fact I was pregnant had been pushed to the back of my mind.

"Honestly, I didn't know it was mud!" he said, but this made me laugh harder.

"You thought-chocolate-ice-cream….Chad-gave-you…" I couldn't stop laughing, I bent over in fits of giggles.

"Yeah ok" he said grinning.

"Sorry, shouldn't laugh…" I said struggling to compose my face. "Chocolate ice cream....god Troy"

It got worse though, much worse. I had P.E scheduled for my period before lunch…and I wasn't allowed to take part in P.E. So as we went to the changing rooms Taylor noticed me not getting changed and generally asked why, "Oh, my mum wrote me a note, I was a little sick last night" I lied, I hated lying, it made me feel so dirty.

"Oh okay, well you're lucky anyway, we're doing dodge ball" she grimaced.

During P.E, as everyone sat down on the benches the teacher, a fat woman called , I wondered why she was a Ms, just _had_ to say "Gabriella won't be joining us for our lessons and will only be doing theory so I don't want anybody distracting her!" she ordered, he delimit tones echoing throughout the gymnasium. "Now, go play!" she blew the whistle and everyone got up, I must've received about 20 dirty looks, including one from Taylor.

The lesson dragged on, and as I sat on a bench writing down answers to pathetically easy questions including 'label the human body'. I could feel my sanity slowly slipping away.

I felt guilty, ashamed and dirty at the same time, was that humanly possible?

I felt guilty because I'd lied to so many people: I'd lied to everybody, I hadn't told them the whole truth at _all_. I knew that when they found out they'd probably regret ever talking to me, so maybe I just needed to be frank with them, before they found out in a different way.

I felt ashamed because I was pregnant, I hated it, I loved the fact I was bringing a life into the world, but felt ashamed because I hadn't planned it to come in just yet. It wasn't that I didn't want this baby, I did I truly did, but I felt bad because as I said, it wasn't exactly planned. I knew that when the baby did come I'd be overjoyed, but at the moment…

I felt dirty because I was pregnant and had lied, it was a vicious cycle and I wished it would stop, but it wouldn't stop until I told them, which was my main priority, but how did I do it?

Then, as if my day couldn't get worse, Taylor after not speaking to me in P.E at all, and giving me the dirtiest look invented. I hated it. I hated knowing she was angry at me, I'd only been here for 2 days and already I'd turned my friend against me unintentionally.

Her annoyed mood made her turn people against me, wherever I went I felt like people _knew_ that I was different. Like they _knew_ was pregnant, or thought I was a liar.

It was in homeroom that I made my mind up. I was going to tell them after school, at my house and explain everything.

"Taylor" I said perching onto the edge of her desk, she didn't respond, she carried on reading her book. "Taylor please, let me explain" I begged.

She eventually looked up, her almond eyes interrogating mine to see if I was being serious, "Go on then Gabriella, tell me why you lied to me?" her voice was harsh.

"I can't tell you right here, come to my house after school, and I'll explain to you everything…" the words slipped out, there was no backing down now.

Her face immediately went from serious and harsh to gentle and worried, "Ok, I'll meet you outside after school?"

"Yeah" and it was decided. I was going to tell Taylor I was pregnant and I was going to tell her the whole story…

*****

*****

_My longest chapter yet! (: next chapter your gunna find out __everything__ I've gone into a lot of thought about how Gabriella got pregnant, and I hope you find the story realistic! But anyway, just __**review**__ and the quicker you do the faster you'll know (; Oo that's blackmail isn't it? Haha! _ _Lily xxx_


	5. Painful Memories

_Gosh, I haven't updated in ages have I? I am so sorry if you've been waiting for ages to see what happens next! You can find out now, don't panic. Ha-ha, I don't even know if people read these things. Oh well. Anyway, here's chapter five where you will FINALLY find out what happened to Gabriella Montez...._

_

* * *

  
_

Prove Me Wrong

5 – Painful Memories

'A real friend is the one who walks in when everybody else walks out'

As soon as I'd told Taylor to meet me outside school when it ended I'd regretted it almost instantly. Who was I kidding? I hardly even knew her. I'd been at this school for two days and yet I felt like I could reveal my painful memories to a total almost stranger? I must've been crazier than I'd thought.

But then there was an essence about Taylor that made me feel comfortable when I was around her. I felt like I could trust her, you know? She was the type of person who looked as if they were trustworthy and loyal. I had to tell somebody eventually and unfortunately that time was now.

I stood outside the main doors to East High clutching my folder to my chest tightly, something I always did when I was nervous.

The wind whistled through my ears as people walked past me, some looking at me as if they _knew_ I was headed for trouble. I was paranoid. It was obvious.

But maybe I was just being ridiculous? After all, Taylor was my friend. She was my first friend actually. She was the one who approached _me_ so she obviously actually wanted to know who I was and everything about me. Even though I must admit I'm not exactly the most interesting person ever created…

As I waited familiar faces passed by me smiling at me or saying good bye or even stopping to ask how my first days had been going. Overly friendly always did scare me a little bit.

"Gabriella!" said a voice I knew all too well. Troy Bolton approached me, walking in his own way looking mighty hot as he did it. _Oh god Gabriella_.

"Hey Troy" I greeted, giving a little wave.

"You waiting for someone?" he asked, he'd obviously noticed my loner status and thought he'd come over all friendly-like to see if he could take me home. I was shocked Troy even wanted to talk to me. I was an awful, awful person. I couldn't even explain properly to him _why_ I couldn't be with him…even though my heart was telling me I was stupid and should've told him straight.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Taylor. She's coming over to mine" I explained. There was a sudden awkward moment between us. Neither of us knew what to say, or if we did know we were just both too chicken to say it. Myself, I just wanted to say 'Troy I'm pregnant so we shouldn't be together but by the way I really like you' even though it sounded utterly ridiculous. And him? God knows what he wanted to say…

"So, er" I said after a long moment, "What are you up to tonight?"

"Me? Er, basketball practice. Trying get warmed-up for our game next week against the Knights, we should kick their asses hopefully" he replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, do me a favour and _do_ kick their asses please" I muttered without thinking.

"You don't like West High?" he asked. Aw crap. How did I get out of this one?

"No, well I er, well they are the rival school aren't they? So I suppose it wouldn't be right to _not_ like them" I said quickly in an attempt to reconcile myself.

"Yeah, they're annoying. We've always hated them. In fact we beat them in the finals last year so I suppose they hate us even more now" Phew. I'd gotten out of that one. I really needed to stop opening my big mouth.

"Yeah, they're all jerks, stupid idiots…" I mumbled.

"What? Sorry I didn't catch that"

"Oh look, there's Taylor! Sorry Troy got to run! See you tomorrow!" I rushed and turn around bounding up to Taylor who I'd spotted leaving the Gym. I didn't even give Troy a chance to say goodbye too.

"Hey Taylor" I said sheepishly, was she still angry at me for Gym?

"Hi, so which way is it to your house?" she said, I couldn't detect any sarcasm or anger in her voice, and her face was expressionless, too.

"Oh it's about a five minute walk, if we're quick…"

Taylor and I exchanged little conversation as we walked back. I could tell she was still a little pissed at me for not giving her a straight answer about the whole Gym fiasco but hey my excuse was good enough!

"So this is my house" I said eventually as we stopped outside it.

"Wow, it's beautiful. There are so many flowers!" she sounded very impressed, that was a good thing, I think.

"Yeah, my Mum's a bit flower-crazy…you should see the back yard…" I joked, and luckily she gave a little laugh. So far so good…

"Mum, I'm home!" I called as we entered the house. I slung my back onto a hook and kicked off my shoes.

Taylor followed me through to the kitchen, which was cluttered with pot plants, to find my Mum who was sat on a kitchen chair reading yet another gardening book, _The Keen Gardeners guide to Vegetables_.

"Hey honey," she said looking up from her book, her eyes fell on Taylor, "Oh hello, you must be one of Gabriella's friends!"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Montez, I'm Taylor" introduced Taylor with a kind smile.

"Ms. Montez makes me sound so old, please call me Maria, so what are you two up to?" she enquired.

"Oh, we're er, doing homework" I lied, and Mum knew I was lying and caught on instantly.

"Have fun!" she joked and went back to her reading.

I led Taylor upstairs to my bedroom and plopped onto my bed. She stood there for a moment taking in my room. "I love your bedroom, especially the colour. Wow, is that a trophy for a maths challenge? You have so many ribbons!" she gushed. I chuckled; she seemed very impressed by my bounty of ribbons and awards. I was such a nerd.

"Sorry," she said after a moment, "you wanted to talk to me?" she said sitting beside me on the bed.

"Yeah…I don't know where to begin…" I fumbled in my mind for a start. Where _did _I begin?

"How about you tell me why you lied to me today?" she said a little put out.

"Yeah…sorry about that…Taylor, there's something you need to know. This is big, and I wasn't sure I even wanted you to know. But I trust you, and I just hope I can still be your friend after I tell you"

I watched her reaction; she looked instantly worried and anxious. "What is it?" she whispered in a distant voice that said 'oh my god, this is bad'.

"I am Gabriella Montez, that part is true. I am seventeen, my Dad has died and I am half Spanish and Filipino and whatever else I am. But I'm also…" I took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant Taylor"

"Oh…" was all she said. Yup. I'd dropped the bomb. I'd said those words. "When did…?"

"Let me start from the beginning…I have been to over 10 schools, and one of those schools is West High, which of course is the enemy to East High. I only went to West High for a year and I was forced to leave when I became pregnant" I explained. "So anyway, it all happened one night at this party…."

_I arrived at the party eager to get down and have some fun. I was celebrating New Year with my friend Jennifer at one of our friend's houses for a huge party, and everyone was there._

"_You are looking fine tonight girl!" said Jennifer as we entered the house. I did feel fine, I did look good, and I had to admit. I wore a long red halter-neck top with a mini skirt and fishnets and my red high heels._

"_You look awesome too!" I replied back with a grin. The house was full of people, all of them from West High, I could see everybody I knew there._

"_Hey Gabriella, you came!" said one person, David, David Davies. He was one of the hottest guys in West High. He was co captain of the basketball team and had short brown spiky hair with gorgeous deep brown eyes. Every girl wanted a piece of him, and I was lucky enough to be his girlfriend._

"_Yeah, course I did" I said entering his embrace; I kissed him passionately, his tongue probing my mouth, and our lips moulding together perfectly. There was just one problem though, his breath stank of alcohol._

"_God are you drinking already?" I asked trying to get the scent of beer and vodka away from me._

"_Only a few, how about we go upstairs and have a little party of our own?" he winked. Now, I was not the kind of girl who gave in to guys so easily, but this was David, and he was hot so it was so hard to say no to him. It didn't help also that he was huge and muscled._

"_Why don't we just say here…?" I offered, hopeful. But he wasn't having any of it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away and up the stairs. I looked at Jennifer for help but she was already sucking some guys face off._

_He led me to an empty bedroom and slammed the door shut, putting a lock on it to make sure nobody interrupted. I felt sick._

_He grabbed me around the back and pulled himself onto him, we stood there, his lips crashing onto mine, his tongue pleading for entry that I wasn't going to give._

"_Come on baby, you know you want me" he whimpered, kissing me harder._

"_David, no, stop!" I said pulling away. "I don't want to do this tonight!"_

"_You know you do, come on baby this is me, your boyfriend!"_

"_No David…" I whispered petrified._

"_Fine then. I'll just have to make you won't I?" and he slammed me up against the wall, his mouth forcing itself onto mine, his hand crawling up my back and releasing the catch on my halter-neck which fell to the ground. His other hand occupied itself on my buttock, squeezing it and clenching it. _

_Then he pushed me onto the bed, and I lay there half naked and shaking. He came over and stood at the edge of the bed, his hand slowly going up my leg, further and further until it came to my thong which he snapped off in one pull. I could feel him in me, his hands entering me and exploring me, his fingers cold and hard inside of me. Then, he began kissing my legs, he went further and further, he ripped off my skirt, he examined me more. It hurt, I felt disgusting, and I felt helpless._

_He pulled my legs apart so they were wide and his fingers got lost inside of me. I felt dirty, ashamed and used. I wanted this to end…I didn't want this to happen._

_He pulled off his jeans; he whipped off his boxer shorts. "David no!" I tried to scream, his hand covered my mouth, muffling my screams. "I want you" he told me simply. And then he did it._

_With my bra ripped off and naked body laying in front of him ready to be used like some rag doll he forced himself onto me. I felt him enter me, I tried to yell in pain but it was no point, it was too late._

_Then as I felt him rocking on me, back and forth, his hands cupping my breasts, his tongue licking my nipples, I screamed. He whacked me, he whacked me hard. And the black swallowed me, my body crying out to for this hell to end…_

"Oh Gabriella…" said Taylor choking on her tears. "I am so, so sorry…" she sobbed hugging me tightly.

"Don't cry Taylor, please" I said close to tears myself.

"That's awful…how could anyone do that. Oh god Gabriella…what happened next?"

"I don't remember much…I just remember being unconscious for the next part of it, I could feel him on me though, you know? I knew he was there doing these things to me.

Then I remember he left, and I just lay there for a while. Then I remember waking up in a hospital bed…he'd broken half my ribs, I was bruised and I was beaten. He'd just left me there naked and lonely with my body covered in scratches. He'd raped me… it took me a while to come to terms with it all; my Mum could hardly look at me without crying. I suffered from nightmares for a while, ones of him finding me and doing it all again…I left West High immediately then I got the news I was pregnant. I haven't seen Jennifer or David since…so now you know why I had to lie to you. I decided to keep the baby, I didn't want to abort it, not knowing there was something inside of me…"

"I'm sorry Gabriella. If I'd known that this had happened I never would've snapped at you" she apologised, her eyes red from crying. "I'll be here for you through it all I promise, nobody should have to go through what you did" she whispered.

"Are you going to tell the others?" she asked me after a moment.

"I suppose I'm gunna have to soon, I'm 3 months pregnant, there's already a small bump forming, they're gunna figure it out sooner or later aren't they?"

"Yeah. Oh Gabriella, I'm so sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize Taylor, you haven't done anything. I know why you got angry, and well I got angry at myself for not being able to say anything in the first place. You're all so lovely and welcoming I didn't want to lose you all as friends so I put off telling you all" I explained.

"I wouldn't have cared; honestly, you're still Gabriella in my eyes. And whatever happened to you in the past doesn't matter to me. Is that why you won't be with Troy? Because you're pregnant?"

"That, and the fact I'm scared to get close to anybody right now, guy wise anyway. I was still a virgin when David did that to me…I can't trust any boys anymore"

"That's easy to see why. I know that everyone will be supportive, we're all nice people Gabriella, especially Troy."

"Yeah, I know. I suppose I was just worried that's all" I smiled at Taylor and she gave me one last hug.

"So what's next?" she asked.

"I suppose I tell the others next…"

"When? Do you want me to do it for you?" she offered.

"No. I'll do it in my own time, but not now…I think I've had enough of telling people things today…"

* * *

_So? What did you think? Now I want to explain that the rape scene was so hard to write. I didn't know how to word it and I know that it sucked and that my attempt and it was pretty poor but at least you get the gist of what happened to Gabriella and how she got pregnant. _

_Your comments are very valuable to me, be a sport and review (:_

_Thank you and I'll post again soon! Happy new year to you all x_


End file.
